Heroes
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: 5 learns from 2 about what happens on a certain day in September, an important day in American History. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for real death.


"5," 2 started,"Do you know what day today is?" I looked up. 2 and I were sorting out some things in the work shop, to see if we could find anything useful lying around. That was odd. 2 was the one who always knew what day and date it was. If anything, I was the one who always asked 2.

"Ummm, I think its the 10th or 11th of September," I replied, sorting through a relatively small box. 2 sighed.

"Today's the 11th, 5," 2 said. So he did know the date, but why'd he ask me? "Do you know what that day is about?" I shook my head. I didn't know much about dates, let alone anything that occurred on certain dates.

"Well," 2 began, "I suppose you're old enough to know what it is."

"We're only a week apart, 2," I said. Every once in a while 2 liked to think he was much older than me, even though in reality we're close in age. But I have to admit, 2 does seem much older than me, he's certainly much more knowledgeable than I am.

"Come with me," 2 said, waving his hand toward me, indicating that I was to follow him. We strolled along the dark hallways of our Sanctuary. It was an eerie silence, with an occasional creak after certain steps. I didn't know what to say. 2 was much quieter than usual, and seemed to be very serious. His optics never once glanced at me. He just walked straight ahead. We finally reached 2's room. 2 bent down under his shelf (made of old cut cardboard) and pulled out a sheet of paper. It had lots of writing on it, and a picture of 2 tall shapes.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's the twin towers, of New York City," 2 replied.

"New York city? Where is that?" I asked. I didn't know many of the places that humans named.

"It was a once mighty city before The Great War, that's located very far from here, my boy. But that doesn't matter. I want to tell you what happened to these towers."

"Were they destroyed during The Great War?" I asked. Many human made buildings were destroyed by the machines during the war. A few had survived of course, like this sanctuary, and the factory which the Beast lived in.

"No, no. Humans destroyed them," 2 replied.

"What? Why would humans destroy their own buildings? That doesn't make any sense." It didn't make any sense, none at all. Humans attacked the machines, not each other!

"5, you must listen to me. It's something important. 3 and 4 are supposed to tell us these things, but I'm going to tell you instead of the twins. It's a hard and dark concept for the twins to bare, but we must learn about this. Of course, 1 won't listen, 8 listens to 1, I don't feel 6 is ready yet. As for 7, I could tell her, but she's gone right now."

"Okay..." I replied. I wanted to hear what 2 was about to tell me, but what was I to expect?

"These towers were the World Trade Center. Humans lived all around the world, before they died out. They traded things. It was one ordinary day in September, when a plane, suddenly crashed into the one of the towers. Soon, another plane attacked and hit the other tower. The twin towers then soon collapsed. Then a third plane hit the Pentagon at the Capital. The fourth and final plane hit a field in Pennsylvania."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed. "Weren't people in those planes, and in the towers?!"

"Of course there were, 5. A group called al quadea hated the American people. So much, that they wanted to destroy the American people,"

"But I don't understand! Why would people want to destroy each other!?"

"Humans can be evil things. But not all our evil. People went into the Twin towers, to save other humans who were hurt. Some of those humans died as well."

"Like you coming back for me when I lost my eye, and 7 pushing us so we wouldn't get hurt!" I exclaimed, hoping that was a good reference. "Is it like that?"

"Sort of, I suppose, but not really. In total, over 3,000 humans lost their lives that day. The plane that hit Pennsylvania was suppose to crash into the Supreme Court. But the humans on the fourth plane were brave. They took control of the plane, and crashed it into a field. Those people on those planes knew they were going to die. But they didn't want the Supreme Court to be attacked. Those people were brave, and died knowing they were saving lives, and some dignity in the country. I didn't know I could've died. But I saved you, because I didn't want to lose you. That's nothing, compared to the heroic actions of the innocent people who died this day so long ago."

I suddenly became irritated. "2!" I exclaimed. "It was very heroic of you to save me out there! I would've died if it weren't for you, and I don't know how to even repay you for that! I think you were just as heroic as those people who went into the towers to save other people, or the people in the plane who crashed the plane into a field so others wouldn't die!"

2 shook his head. "If you say so, my boy. But what I did was nothing. Those humans who died that day were real heroes."

"2, you are my hero, and I really think you're just as heroic as them. It's terrible that so many humans died that day. But all of those humans are gone now." I clearly created a silence in the room.

"Thank you 5. The humans are gone now. All life is gone now. Except us. Which is why when life returns some day, we will teach the humans these things when they come back. Now lets get back to the work shop. I think you understand this event now." 2 replied. He wasn't angry, but I guess I made him feel down some how. He turned his back and indicated me to follow him. So I did.

Humans killing each other, or machines and humans battling each other. Humans killed each other, yet tried to save each other. The machines killed all the humans and the humans could do nothing about it. Which was worse? I don't think I'll ever know...

**This idea popped into my head when I was watching a video on 9/11 in history class today. So I'm pretty sure some of you think it's wrong to write a fanfic about 9/11. But I just wanted to get the message across, that we should be peaceful to each other, though sadly thats an unlikely goal...I also wanted to write this from an innocent person's perspective like 5. I'll update my other stories soon, bye!**


End file.
